


Freal Luv

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, but also not really, but more like rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng are rivals. Totally. Yuta is only in Sicheng's dorm kising him for... rival reasons.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Foreign NCT 1





	Freal Luv

**Author's Note:**

> ty to b for beta-ing while on the plane

Yuta straddles Sicheng’s lap, pressing him into the dingy couch of Sicheng’s dorm room. Sicheng slips his hands under Yuta’s shirt, helping him remove the article of clothing. The shirt is flung onto Sicheng’s roommate Johnny’s bed on the opposite side of the room. Thankfully, Johnny isn’t home right now and will be gone for a few hours with some International Students meeting. Technically Yuta and Sicheng should be there, but Sicheng bullshitted about needing to study and who knows what Yuta said. Neither of them showing up is probably not great for their run at student council president, but that’s not what’s on either of their minds right now.

In fact, Sicheng is mostly preoccupied with running his hands over Yuta’s chest, stopping to give extra attention to his nipple piercings. Somehow they are very surprising, but also very Yuta. Sicheng grabs Yuta’s hips and sits up so his mouth is level with one of his nipples. His tongue makes circles around the barbell piercing and Yuta lets out a gasp, drawing his hands up to Sicheng’s hair.

How did Sicheng even manage to get himself into this situation in the first place? It wasn’t like Yuta and him ran a friendly competition with Student Council things. Though things have chilled out a bit, at least on Yuta’s side since Sicheng’s grandmother passed away in December. December is probably where everything really started to shift, but Sicheng is now thinking about his grandma when he should be thinking about Yuta grinding in his lap.

Focus re-centered, Sicheng lays back on the couch, bringing Yuta with him and breaking any contact with Yuta’s chest. They stare at each other for a moment, Yuta’s eyes are blown wide and his lips are red from biting them. Sicheng knows he’s bound to look worse (and that probably won’t improve any time soon if this keeps going).

Yuta cups Sicheng’s jaw, his other hand still locked on to Sicheng’s hair. He brings their lips together and Sicheng arches his back to get closer. Sicheng normally lets Yuta lead their kisses, but today is not that day. Pressing his tongue against Yuta’s lips to ask for entrance gets a surprised squeak from Yuta. But nonetheless, Yuta invites Sicheng in and Sicheng takes full advantage, touching every sensitive crevice of Yuta’s mouth, enjoying the way Yuta responds to the feeling.

Sicheng’s hands move to the front of Yuta’s jean’s and pop the top button before a knock at the door has Sicheng practically throwing Yuta to the floor. They made a rule sometime ago about what to do in the case of someone showing up.

“Who is it?” Sicheng asks, clearing his throat and trying to flatten his hair. He spots Yuta’s shirt on Johnny’s bed and chucks it at Yuta who stealthily goes back into the bathroom.

“It’s Yukhei. Johnny said you couldn’t show to the meeting tonight because you had to study for a big psych test, and then I panicked because I missed class last week due to being sick and I’m really unprepared. Johnny sent me back here in some attempt that we could study.”

Sicheng wants to hit his head against a wall. What is he supposed to tell Yukhei? He can practically see Yuta’s smug smile saying he should have picked a less specific cover. There is no big psych test and how is Sicheng supposed to explain his behavior otherwise.

“Can I come in?” Yukhei asks and Sicheng sighs. He’s not going to be a dick for no reason.

“Yeah, I’ll unlock the door.” Sicheng goes over to the door and opens it up for Yukhei who shoots him a blinding smile. Sweet guy, really. It’s too bad he’s gullible as well.

“So what sections did she assign?” Yukhei asks. “I really thought I could swing putting off make up until tomorrow, but I guess not.”

“There’s no psych test,” Sicheng mumbles, trying not to get visually embarrassed. Something dawns on Yukhei, then he’s stuttering out an apology for bothering Sicheng at all. “Uhhh?”

“I didn’t know Yuta was over,” Yukhei whispers and Sicheng wants god to strike him down right at that moment.

“Yuta isn’t here,” Sicheng lies.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you to Johnny. But I think he knows by now because Jeno told me about you two and Jeno would have told Donghyuck and you know Donghyuck tells Johnny everything.” Yukhei gives Sicheng a thumbs up and a wave goodbye before disappearing back into the hallway. Sicheng swings the door shut and plops back on the sofa, staring up at the bottom of his bed. Well, this will certainly make things awkward.

“Yuta, you can come out now,” Sicheng says, voice dead.

“Thank you for giving me permission to be gay,” Yuta replies, sing-songy as ever, walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“You’re very welcome,” Sicheng retorts, glancing over at Yuta. “So the jig is up as they say. What do we do now? Because I would rather stick my head in a bee hive than be seen in public with you.” Yuta cracks a smile and leans up against the wall.

“And same to you, but I will be the bigger man here and admit I do enjoy out meet ups. Stress relief or whatever it may be to you, but I enjoy getting laid regularly,” Yuta says, picking at his nails, but Sicheng can tell that Yuta is slightly worried about the impression he’ll make because he only picks his nails when he’s nervous. The very fact that Sicheng knows that, makes part of him nauseous, and another part mildly pleased.

“I two, will admit that I don’t not enjoy these hook ups,” Sicheng relents. 

“Does that mean we can continue to make out until Johnny comes back?” Yuta asks.

“I will let you come back over here for five minutes, but no more because there is no way in hell I’m letting Johnny actively catch me in the act,” Sicheng says and Yuta smiles. He comes back to Sicheng and climbs into his lap. Sicheng’s hands naturally grab Yuta’s waist, just like before, lasping into their routine.

Yuta pushes Sicheng’s hair away from his face and plants a kiss on Sicheng’s cheek, then one on his other, one on his nose. Yuta places kisses all over Sicheng’s face and neck, causing Sicheng to squirm. Why Sicheng has so many sensitive spots on his skin, he will never understand.

“You’re so pretty,” Yuta mumbles.

“You’re being too sappy,” Sicheng replies, overpowering Yuta and flipping them over so Sicheng is between Yuta’s legs with them coming up to wrap around his waist. “Just wait until I have my way with you—”

Sicheng can’t finish his sentence, as the front door to his apartment opens, showing a very shocked Johnny. How is Sicheng going to talk his way out of this one?

“Good evening, Sicheng,” Johnny says, eyes on Yuta, who’s angling his head backward to see Johnny.

“Hi there, Johnny, how was the meeting?” Yuta asks, not phased at all.

“Good, I left early to see if I could help Sicheng with his studying, but I can see that he’s clearly very busy with not studying,” Johnny replies. Sicheng sits up and crosses his arms, Yuta gripping Sicheng’s thigh. This is not the time for Yuta to be turned on, really.

“Yes, I am obviously not studying. Now, if you will excuse me—”

“Yeah, I won’t be leaving for at least an hour which better be enough time for you two,” Johnny interrupts. “But congrats on finally getting together.” Then Johnny is closing the door before Sicheng can correct him.

“Well, that sucks for you,” Yuta says, running his hands up Sicheng’s thighs and under his shirt.

“Very funny, if you think we’re still gonna fool around,” Sicheng retorts and Yuta makes a face. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Yuta asks.

“Making that face.” Sicheng lowers himself so he’s nose to nose with Yuta. “What’s wrong?”

“Sicheng, do you really need me to explain this?” Sicheng presses a kiss to Yuta’s cheek.

“I’m very lost.”

“I can’t lie to you anymore,” Yuta confesses. “I think I’ve caught romantic feelings for you and I don’t mind the idea of everyone thinking we’re together.”

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Sicheng asks.

“Okay, the word boyfriend makes everything seem so sappy and that’s not what I want. I like being competitive with you and being snarky because when you’re mad you’re also hot.” Sicheng slaps a hand over Yuta’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Sicheng whispers. “That’s somehow more gay than you saying you want to be boyfriends.” Yuta’s tongue pokes Sicheng’s hand and Sicheng draws it away, wiping it on Yuta’s shirt. “Ew.”

“It’s effective, you can’t deny that,” Yuta points out. “But anyways, can we stop being complete enemies and maybe at least be friends with benefits or something along that range?”

“But sometimes I want to punch you in the face,” Sicheng says. “Like that’s less often than when we first began this, but also sometimes you get on my last nerve.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I get the same thing because you are so stubborn and it’s annoying, but also kinda hot,” Yuta admits. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t still have feelings for you, you know?”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Sicheng replies, hands coming to run through Yuta’s hair. “So that means we basically stay the same, but also get to be gross in public?”

“If by gross, you mean PDA, then yes.” Yuta kisses Sicheng lightly and Sicheng kisses back with vigor. Maybe they can make this work.

“Wait, how do we tell people?” Sicheng asks, breaking the kiss. “I’ve never publically dated anyone before.”

“I’m glad I get to be the first then.” Yuta smirks and Sicheng glares at him.

“On second thought, I take that back, you can go find someone else to date.” Sicheng tries to sit up, but Yuta latches onto his hips.

“Is that really what you want?” Yuta asks, still smirking. “I’m quite a catch, especially for your first boyfriend.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Maybe you can prove it to me though.”

“How so?” Yuta’s eyes sparkle and Sicheng can tell that he’s caught his drift.

“I think you know exactly what,” Sicheng teases. Yuta hums and looks Sicheng in the eyes.

“I think you should say it.” Sicheng leans in close, expecting Yuta to flinch, but he doesn’t even blink.

“I want you to kiss me. Again.” Yuta smiles and connects their lips, no rush in his kiss, but Sicheng wants more excitement. Sicheng shoves his tongue into Yuta’s mouth who is caught completely off guard. One of Sicheng’s hands slides under Yuta’s shirt and pinches one of his nipples.

“Sicheng,” Yuta gasps. “What has gotten into you?” Sicheng doesn’t answer, instead, moving his mouth down Yuta’s jawline, to settle at his neck. Biting down hard, Yuta’s back arches, hands tightening their grip on Sicheng’s hips.

Sicheng sucks on Yuta’s neck, leaving a nice, purple hickey when he’s done. He thumbs over the mark, proud of his work before capturing Yuta in another kiss. Yuta smiles into the kiss, causing their teeth to click together.

“Quit smiling,” Sicheng mumbles against Yuta’s lips. “I want to makeout.”

“Let me be sappy in peace,” Yuta replies. Sicheng pouts, but rests his head in the crook of Yuta’s neck, breathing in his scent. One thing Sicheng is eternally grateful for is that Yuta has stopped using Axe body spray since they started hooking up. Now that Sicheng thinks about it, they both have changed quite a bit since the beginning of this.

Sicheng changed his schedule to better adapt to Yuta’s and so he could come to his soccer practice. Yuta came to Sicheng’s art open house, and even if the two of them mostly insulted each other, there was still that passion that remained, driving the other further up the wall until they snap and end up making out in unexpected places.

Fuck, maybe they’ve been dating for months and didn’t even realize it. Well, they’re tentitavly getting together now and that’s better than never. Sicheng presses a soft kiss to Yuta’s neck and curls himself into Yuta’s side. Hopefully they can be something great.

  
  



End file.
